


Honeybee

by Furcula



Series: Domestic erisol [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: I hc Ed as finnish bc fish pun, M/M, Making Out, and sol as Korean bc i've seen that a lot and i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furcula/pseuds/Furcula
Summary: Ed tries to make Sollux jealous during a make out session.#Short&Fluff





	Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses.  
> And again, english is my second language.

It was a rainy day. The stillnes of the appartment echoed through the different rooms, broken only by the sound of droplets against windows and constant kissing noises. The lazy aroused couple was laying on top of the sheets neatly covering their bed, half dressed on this wednesday afternoon. What had been intended to start as a well deserved nap turned quickly more heated as would be expected from two young men who recently started to share a home driven by the excitment of new experiences, getting to spend more time together and their general need to give a consistent amount of affection to their lovers.

  
"I think a student might have been flirting with me the other day" Eridan had to burry his skull a little bit further into the pillow to look at Sollux without squinting, he was aware that it would mess up his hair even more but he had not planned on going back out later that day so it was fine.  
  
"You think?" Sollux asked on top of him and raised an eyebrow, amused.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, he stayed after the bell rang to chat and talk about himself, how he goes to the gym everyday and stuff." He let his hands wander on Sollux's back as he talked, first on top of his shirt, then under, ravishing in the oh so familiar contact of skin against skin.  
" I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention."  
  
"Uhuh" sollux said, a distracted frown on his face.  
  
"You look tense, you jealous? " He said, trying his best not to show his smile while staring into hetorochomatic monolid eyes.  
  
"Don't act like you don't want me to be jealous " Sollux replied as he burried his face in his lover's neck.  
  
"So you are jealous. " His smile could be heard in the tone of his voice this time.  
  
"Should I be? Were you interested? Did his lips look more kissable than mine." A tricky thing to say with a lisp, and while dragging his mouth back on the other's lips.  
  
"Maybe, but I wouldn't fall for that. Why would I care about plump lips when I know yours always taste like honey. " Eridan whispered between kisses, licking the taste out on the other's tongue.  
  
"Sugar attracts all kind of insects, and even boyfriends apparently. " Sollux smirked .  
  
" - and cavities. " Eridan smirked back.  
  
"Oh so I should stop. " Sollux dragged his lips up to his boyfriend's hairline and kissed there.  
  
"I didn't say stop. Just.. make sure to take care of yourself. " He gripped the hair of the man on top of him, scraping his skull gently with short polished nails." Or you could develop diabetes of something and then you'd have no more honey ever, can you just imagine the diet you'd have to go through."  
  
"Fair enough. So you like my lips better. What else. What about his ass, was it better than mine? " The hacker said against the Eridan's ear.  
  
"Sol you have no ass. You are flat and alarmingly skinny. "  
  
"Harsh " Sollux chuckled.

"But your flat ass is mine. And I admit i'm pretty satisfied with everything you can do with it. " Eridan had a smile in his voice too, his hands seemed to agree with his words as he gropped his lover's ass through his pants.  
  
"Is that so~" sollux's attention had circled back to the part time teacher's neck.  
  
"So you see you have no reason to be jealous."  
  
"Still. I don't like people thinking they have a chance with you."  
  
"Well you gotta get used to it considering your boyfriend is so good looki- ahhh. Sol- mmmm. " Eridan did not contain his gasp as Sollux started sucking hard under his jaw, his toes curling." Hhhh that's gonna leave a mark. "  
  
"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> You know what i like? Comments!  
> Leave some if you're in the mood.


End file.
